RedYoshi (Hedgehog Forme)
RedYoshi is a white hedgehog who travels the wikis, in search of good work. He has found the wiki of Fantendo, where he works on Pokemon fan-fics and Mario games. He was a former sysop on the wiki, but had the title taken away from him after he abused it. Now he works quietly, unsure if he will be a sysop again. History RedYoshi was born in MarioWiki. There he made minor edits to pages with bad grammar and/or spelling. But he realized he didn't like working on canon. He knew he had to let his imagination grow, on a 'f'anon wiki. Then, he found Fantendo on accident, and saw that it was a wiki making fake game ideas. It wasn't long before he made his own company, Red Inc and his first game, Yoshi Kart. Soon, RY made his first friend, named McQueenMario. RY still occasionally works at MarioWiki. Becoming more used to Fantendo, RedYoshi let his mind expand. He created his own series called the RedYoshi series. But he had trouble making the RY games, so he left the series for awhile and started working on other things like blogs, fan-fics, and Mario games. Now, he is working on the RY series' finish, with the last game being called "UltraRedYoshi". Pokemon In the middle of RedYoshi's time on Wikia, he became a major fan of Pokemon. He watched the TV show, Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles, and he hated it. So, he bought the game Pokemon Platinum, and he loved it. At the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver, RY's mother bought HeartGold for him. Ry was deeply disappointed in HeartGold, because of how weak the wild Pokemon were, which made training hard. So, he threw the game away, and apoligized to his mother for wasting money for a stupid game. He now waits for Nintendo to make a reamke of Pokemon Crystal, hoping the wild Pokemon will be stronger. RY's party Pokemon are Staraptor, Torterra, Blaziken, Milotic, Luxray, and Garchomp. Staraptor is his lead Pokemon, and he used it for many Gym battles. It made its dramatic evolution from a Staravia during Ry's battle against Maylene. It put up a good fight against her Lucario, and finally won. This Staraptor is one of the fastest, always being able to seize the moment of battle. RedYoshi got Torterra as a Turtwig, which was his starter he received from Professor Rowan. Turtwig was very strong with moves such as Razor Leaf. It evolved into Grotle during the traing for the Gym battle against Fantina, the Leader of the Hearthome Gym. It evolved agin into Torterra during training for the Sunyshore Gym. It tokk out all of Volkner's Pokemon with ease using its Earthquake. It is definitely RY's strongest Pokemon. RedYoshi got Blaziken as a Combisken. It was given to him from a Trainer in the Hoenn Region. After awhile, Combusken evolved. It learned Blaze KJick upon its evolution. RY has Blaziken use this move quite a lot. After getting Blaziken, RY wanted another Hoenn Pokemon. So, he got rid of his Floatzel and set out to Mt. Coronet to find a Feebas. After an hour or so of fishing, RY finally hooked a Feebas. The Feebas evolved into a Milotic not long after. Milotic is one of RedYoshi's main Pokemon. It has powerful moves such as Hydro Pump and Dragon Pulse. Personality RY tends to be nice, but he has quite a temper. He now knows how to control it, and is nice wherever he goes. He is sensitive, and has a hard time deciding if a person is being mean to him or just teasing. Category:Users